Loving Torture
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: Hot Trunks and Goten bondage oneshot fic. Suspension, yaoi, mild spanking, language. Reader beware. Suck at summaries. Sorry.


**Yeah, I'm trying something new, so bear with me. I hope you like it and I own nothing.**

**WARNING: LEMON, SPANKING, BONDAGE, TORTURE, SUSPENTION. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THEN DO NOT CONTINUE!!!!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the middle of the night and all that could be heard were the screams of pleasure coming from Goten and Trunks.

"Yes, scream my name, Goten." Trunks said, whipping him harder, his chibi's screams arousing him even more.

"Trunks!" Goten moaned, loving the pain. He felt the whip come down one last time, before his lovers lips were on his back, lapping up the blood. Goten closed his eyes, feeling Trunks's soft lips on his back, his silky lavender hair on the back of his neck.

He relaxed, but yelped when he felt something enter him harshly. He bit his lip as he felt the foreign object pull out, and thrust back in. He turned his head slightly and saw Trunks with a paddle, thrusting it in and out, a smirk plastered on his lips. Goten took the pain as it came, loving the feeling. He felt himself growing harder. Much to his disappointment, Trunks took the paddle out fully.

"So, you ready for your punishment?" Trunks purred in his ear, lifting the paddle and bringing it down on the soft flesh of his ass. Goten bit his tongue to keep from crying out.

"Yes. I'm so ready." he gasped, as Trunks brought the paddle down harder than before, leaving a large red mark on his backside. He lifted the paddle again, and used all his force bringing it down. Goten cried out at the pain, making Trunks smirk.

He loved hearing his cries of pain.

He brought the paddle down over and over, both of them on the brink of release. Trunks hit him one last time before tossing it off to the side.

"Don't think I'm done yet, chibi." he purred in his lovers ear, making Gotens body shake with pleasure, and slight fear.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, resisting the urge to rub his burning ass. He turning his head to look at Trunks, who grabbed two very large hooks off the table on the side, and walked over.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck you while you were suspending." Goten looked at him wearily, and cried out when he felt pain shooting through his body. Trunks had shoved the hooks threw his shoulder blades, and pulled, stretching the skin. Goten felt tears come to his eyes at the pain, but refused to let Trunks see them fall. Unfortunately, he saw them.

"Up, now." he growled, lifting Goten by the hooks, making him cry out in pain.

"Trunks, please." the younger boy begged, his body begging for release, and for the pain to be over.

"Not yet." he purred in his ear, lifting him, so he suspend from the hooks hanging down from the ceiling. The hooks ripped his skin even more, the pain becoming almost unbearable.

He felt something hot and wet engulf his throbbing erection, and a tongue flick its tip. He moaned loudly, and felt Trunks smile as he took him deeper into his mouth, and just as he was about to release, Trunks stopped.

Goten whimpered and look at him.

The lavender haired prince smirked an evil smirk, and kissed him harshly on the lips, at the same time, sticking a finger into his entrance, moving it around a bit. In one quick motion he was behind him, thrusting hard into the younger saiyan, hitting his pleasure spot every time, making Goten cry out in pleasure.

"TRUNKS." he screamed about to release.

"You like that chibi." Trunks panted, feeling his own release coming.

"Yes, God yes!" Goten screamed, releasing his seed into the floor. A few seconds later, Goten felt him release inside himself then pull out.

Trunks kissed him one last time, before unhooking him, and letting him fall to his knees.

"Good chibi." he growled lustfully, rubbing Gotens head and grabbing a fist full of hair, kissing him roughly before leaving.

**Well, that was rather disturbing. I will accept flames for this, cuz it sucked and everyone was out of character. I hope you liked it somewhat, leave a review if you want. Thanks.**


End file.
